The little plant spirit
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: There must be more spirits other then what were show in the movie this one of them Cree spirit of plants
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello everyone it's slendy well I've got this idea a few weeks ago so I wanted to write it. Its from a young spirit of plants POV named cree. so just thought I would show it to you. So now with the story!**

I wake up in the middle of the woods. The last thing a remember is being draged out here then pain and blank. I touch my heart . A small hole is there. I'm I a spirit. I feel tears come from my eyes. When they hit the ground grass spirngs up.

"What am I?" I sob.

Thats when I hear a storng voice

"You are the spirit of trees young one." It said kindly "I am the leder of the trees."

I smile and touch the tree that said it. The tree grows and grows until a small house is on the top.

"I am your new home little one."

I touch the tree again and I teleport to the top.

"Wow the its amazeing up here!" I yell.

"You have many more powers little ones. You will learn quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I've had writers block but I got it taken care of so here we go**

**(2 years later.)**

I was siting in a tree bored. I have done what I need to do for to its winter so I don't need to do has much to take care of the trees. Suddenly an odd ringing its from the trees. There's an odd intruder in a forest

"OKAY OKAY I'm coming!" I yell at them to touching the trunk of a tree and teleporting to the forest.

When I get there I'm shocked at the face of intruder. My sister!

"Jenny Jenny!" I call to her hoping she notices me.

She looks up and smiles "Cree is that you sister?"

I do a flip as I land and hug her she hugs me back and plays with my blond hair.

"you look so different." she traces my tattoos which change to the season do that its winter are like pine needles

"you to." I said this was first time I saw the color of her eyes bright red. That made a bit uncomfortable. She still had black hair. When I looked at her eyes a felt overwhelming pain. A start screaming.

"Cree!" she calls out. I look in there though she is enjoying seeing me in pain she just doesn't realize it.

When the pain stops I take a deep breath I why the trees were warning me to stay away from her."Your the spirit of torture Jenny." I am able to get out before falling to the ground. When I fall she takes off crying "Don't go." I cry out before blacking out.


	3. A new friend

**Slendy here you know how said said it was though Cree POV? That will only be most of the time there will be a little bit of Jenny but it will be mostly Cree. Before a forget if you want to create a spirit for the story send me a pm it would be awesome. they will be used in diffent chapters. On with the show!**

**Jenny POV**

**(3 hours later)**

I didn't mean to hurt Cree I didnt even know I could do that. I enjoyed though. I know I did I don't want adimt it but I did. I'm sitting on a stump crying I hurt my sister. I have to deal with what I am don't spirit of torturer. "What to do should I go appolgioz to her? Would she even let me get close to her?" I say to nothingness thats when I hear a new voice

"What is a little girl doing in the woods?" it says softly "You must me a spirit the way your eyes glow. But the spirit of what?"A man comes out pale skin black hair and yellow eyes.

"Tortuer." I say looking at him "What are you the spirit of?" I asked eyes wide.

"Fear young one, how about you join me we could be friends. Your toruter I'm fear both outcast." He offers his hand I take it.

"works for me." I say with a smile.


	4. A new friend for cree

**Sorry I've been long, writers block to the max. *Sighs* But im back. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys this a thousand years in the past.**

**Cree's POV**

**3 years later Cree's birth Day**

I look at my self in a lake I haven't aged a day it's been five years. I still have the body of a four year old I should be nine. I don't know what to do I'm lonely and unsure there have been upsides.

I have new powers, I can make plants grow and teleport but I have touch a tree to do that and I have to come out another tree but its still fun. I still have never gone to far from the village. My mom as been locked in jail for my murder. It just makes me worse and more lonely. I wish my sister was still here. I trace the markings around my eyes. Its fall so there brown. It's boring with no there to see you or play with you. I start crying again I don't why but I can't help it.

"Why was I chosen for this?!" I scream all the bad feelings coming out. I want to take my anger out something but if I hurt the plants I feel pain to so I just continue to sob. Later I see people hundreds at lest running a way from something. I just stand there not like im going to be trampled. When the people clear I understand why because I feel pain like I'm on fire. Forest fire comes to mind and run in the way they were running then I here crying and see a child. He's nine or ten. He looks my way are eyes meet. Wait can he see me?

"Run away little kid!" He is able to say before coughing. I pick him up. Thanks to being a spirit I'm able to carry him. Looks at me like im crazy. I touch a tree and teleport home with the boy. "H-how can you do that!? Are you a w-witch?!" he panics flailing I close my eyes close the door to my home so he doesn't fall out.

"Calm down kid! I'm not a witch I'm a spirit. So you believe there is a queen of plants?" the boy nods "That's me. My name is Cree Ann marth."

He looks at me like I'm crazy again. "But that little girl died 5 years ago her sister died 3 years ago." He said touching my face. "Do I have to go back?" He asked timidly as if he was afraid I would kill him for asking that.

"You don't want to go back and be with people?" I asked smiling a little "I could keep you here till you stop believing in me. What do you think of that?" I ask days of being alone might be over. Will I have a friend?

"Yes that works for me. I'd love to be here with you for as long as I'm able!" The boy said happy as anything. "Oh and I forgot to tell you my name is Andrew."


	5. a small bit Cree's past

**(Next day 5:00)**

**Cree's POV**

I'm sitting in the tree house watching my new companion, Andrew sleep. I don't need to sleep as much so I have nothing else to do. I'm worried to the point of paranoia because he's the first human that have talked to in three years.

"I promise to protect you for your life." I say moving a piece of hair out of his face. After that he wakes up and I freak out not ready to see his brown eyes I jump back landing of my butt painfully. "Ow!" Then I feel blush rush to my cheek.

**Andrew's POV**

As I wake up I see Cree jump back and hear her say. "Ow." then I see a light green tint to her cheeks. I think it's blush.

"Cree are you alright?!" I ask jumping off the little branch thats my bed to check on her. When I run to her the green on her cheeks grows darker and she moves away a little and closes her eyes. I think she's embaressed. "Aw come on Cree nothing to be embaressed bout." I say offering her my hand.

She takes it and stands up. "Thank you Andrew..." She says tears comeing to her eyes.

I get worried seeing the tears. "Cree are you alright?" I say softer wipeing a tear away from her face.

**Cree's POV**

I look to Andrew's worried face and I see Jenny's face after my mother would push me. "No I'm not alright." I say hugging him tightly trying not to sob. "I miss my older sister. I dont why they killed her. Can you tell me maybe it will help?" I ask a little scared after I said it.

He looks at me with sad eyes. "They thought because your mother was a murderer Jenny was too." He said hugging me tighter. I tell him about how Jenny is the spirit of tortuer.

After he says that I start to sob I'm not sure how long I sob but its a long time. After a time he looks at me with a soft smile. "No matter what happens I'm always here for you."

I smile and nod. "Okay."


End file.
